


a new assignment

by laterslayer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterslayer/pseuds/laterslayer
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has been reassigned to work directly under Fuhrer King Bradely, and Roy wastes no time moping about it.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a new assignment

“Colonel?”

“Hm?”

“Stop staring at it.”

“Mh,” Roy grunted in half-answer.

A few momets passed before a sigh could be heard from the nearby kitchenette. _“Colonel.”_

Roy scowled. “How do you even know where I’m looking, Lieutenant? Your back’s turned!” Despite his grumbling, his gaze was in fact trained on the item in question: a letter. Neatly folded atop the envelope in which it came, it feigned innocence when its contents were anything but. In actuality it was a clever ploy –a threat. Not only to their entire operation, but to the person he valued above all else.

“We’ve been together long enough,” Riza reasoned easily. “I can practically hear you concentrating. Besides,” she continued, pulling two glasses down from the cupboard. “You’re tapping.”

True enough, his thumb was drumming lightly against the table. A nervous tick he thought he’d long grown out of, he hadn’t even realized he was doing it.

This only worsened his pouting.

“You’re being thrown straight into the lion’s den.” Roy didn’t bother denying it any further. Not the subject of his thoughts nor the severity of his worries. Not even the fact that, even now, he was taking part in a staring contest with a piece of paper.

“It isn’t the first time, Sir.”

The Colonel didn’t know it was physically possible for his frown to deepen any further.

“You still take your whiskey on the rocks, don’t you, Colonel?”

“Yes,” Roy sighed, deflated. “Thank you, Lieutenant. ”

Riza didn’t say any more as she meandered about the kitchen. Ice clinked and cabinets closed before she turned, two ice-filled glasses in one hand and a bottle of Rush Reserve in the other.

Almost immediately Roy straightened in his seat. “That’s a nice whiskey,” he complimented dumbly.

The corner of her mouth lifted in a faint smile. “I felt the situation called for it.”

Very dumbly.

This time Roy kept his mouth shut as his subordinate opened the bottle with a crack of the seal. He knew her well enough to know that she didn’t usually drink. The fact that she had gone out of her way to buy a top-shelf brand like this was evidence enough that she was just as rattled as he, her flawless composure be damned. After all, she was nothing if not graceful under pressure.

The ticking of the clock was joined only by a gentle pouring as she filled both their glasses halfway. When slid in front of him he accepted it gratefully. Still he paused, tilting the glass and watching as he swirled the dark amber liquid over the chunks of ice. He bit the inside of his cheek.

“When are you to report to your new assignment?” he finally dared to ask.

“First thing tomorrow morning, Sir.”

The Colonel’s scowl returned in record time. “Bastard works quickly,” he bit out with a huff. Then, after a moment, “What shall we drink to?” Grim as things were, he wouldn’t be able to think of a proper toast even if he tried.

Riza’s expression softened as she thought, her thumb and forefinger moving to rest against her chin. “To a calm, peaceful evening,” she eventually proposed with a trace of a smile. “One that I would say is long-deserved.”

Roy couldn’t help the way his own countenance shifted at her optimism. “And may many more soon follow,” he reciprocated, a tired smile tugging at his own lips as their glasses clinked together.

* * *

It went without saying that the subject of the letter did not enter their conversations for the reminder of the evening. Though it had struck quite the blow, there was little point in trying to rethink their entire strategy now. Even if they were in the right headspace, fifteen hours was not enough time to lay out a plan. Not hardly. Especially considering that their current one was rickety at best. After all they were still gathering intelligence, still trying to figure out just who and what their enemies were.

But they had their aliases, their covers and their code, and their discreet methods of exchanging information. The idea that there was no point discussing it now was not an admission of defeat, but rather an acknowledgment that, in this moment, some things were more important. Such as taking the time to enjoy each other’s company in peace –for who knew when they would next have the opportunity to do so?

And so they allowed their conversations to be feuled by far less grueling topics. They talked about the progress of Black Hayate’s training, and Riza sheepishly admitted how she couldn’t get him to stop chewing on her slippers. They talked about how Havoc had finally settled down with a nice girl –a regular at the family’s shop, no less!–, and how he turned out to be quite the sensible businessman. They discussed the Elric brothers, the Colonel bemoaning how Edward had “shaken him down for cenz like a common thug”, earning him the first laugh she had let slip in some time. And, once the shock of it wore off, the Colonel started laughing right along with her.

Though this wasn’t the first time the two of them had drank together, it went without saying that it wasn’t a common occurrence. In fact, this was probably the second time they had done so when it was just the two of them. There were a multitude of reasons, laws against fraternization and their own complex history among them. But tonight they were alone, and that was okay. They deserved at least one night without worry, without care.

And so they talked and laughed over their whiskey, drinking just enough to color their cheeks a light shade of pink, before eventually switching back to water and tea. Only once the lateness of the hour began making their eyelids grow heavy and their vision blurred did they finally retire for the evening. Their uniforms were left discarded on the dresser, Riza shrugging into her pajamas while the Colonel opted for boxers and his button-up. It was an amusing combination, but somehow she found it in herself to not tease him for it.

And just like that they climbed into bed, settling easily into eachother’s arms. This, too, was strangely familiar territory. They were breaking no laws, not technically, though she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel as though they were indulging themselves. Still, those arms were her home, her sanctuary. And as they wrapped around her, holding her impossibly close, she could only sigh in contentment as she buried her face against the crook of his neck. At last she let her eyes fall shut, and the last thing she remembered was being lulled to sleep by the Colonel’s gentle breathing and the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

The next morning came far too soon. Though Riza awoke feeling strangely well-rested, albeit with a bit of dry mouth, she didn’t want to get up. And while there was no possible way Roy couldn’t hear the alarm blaring from the corner, he made no move either. Eventually, however, they had to face the realities of the new day. They peered at each other, her with a wry smile and he with a look of melancholy –a multitude of things spoken though they exchanged no words. Instead he kissed her hair, his fingers pressing into her back as he seemed to not want to let her go. Yet there wasn’t much choice, and finally they were forced to untangle themselves.

The rest of that morning was quiet, comfortable. Riza got up to shower while Roy got dressed and made them both a simple breakfast of eggs and toast. They talked easily as they ate, Riza trying and failing to hide her amusement as he began to harp over her, showering her with advice and comforting words about their current situation. He was rambling, certainly, but she could sense that he was attempting to assuage his own fears as well, and so she let him. Even if she did occasionally interject to remind him that “It will be alright, Colonel.”

And it would be. They had both suffered far worse, after all.

Even so, she couldn’t deny the way her own anxieties began to bubble up as they said their goodbyes at the door, Black Hayate in her arms. Only once the Colonel disappeared from view did Riza go back inside. She held the shiba inu tightly, his tongue wet against her cheek as he yapped, tail wagging. He always did enjoy when the Colonel came to visit. And he wasn’t the only one.

She allowed herself a few minutes to clean up their breakfast. She still had an hour before she had to leave to her new appointment under Fuhrer King Bradley, so she gave herself this time to calm her thoughts. Still, as she returned to her room to get changed she found something that would prove far more effective than cleaning dirty dishes. There, up near her pillow, was Roy’s button-up shirt. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was neatly folded, she may have actually believed that he had forgotten it by accident. Yet he had never been one for subtlety.

Moving forward, Riza gathered the shirt into her arms. It was such a simple thing, and yet… With eyes closed she allowed herself to press the fabric against her face. The familiar scent of cedar and soap tickled her nose. But it was more than that. It smelled like _him…_ And though the thought of having this to hold at night was perhaps a childish one, she couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Tumblr and people liked it enough for me to move it over. :) Hope you enjoy!


End file.
